


Circus Monsters

by CoralNight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralNight/pseuds/CoralNight
Summary: The circus is one of the only places demons are safe from hunters and humans, without hiding. Each demon had a special attribute, so they could preform in exchange for protection. But what would happen if a certain freckled human joins, and right before the biggest show of the year?





	1. Escapology

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the shortest chapter, the following ones will be much longer.

Loud cheering echoed through the tent. Hollers and whistles sounded as the lock, that was previously holding Kenma through thick chains, fell to the floor. Shaking the heavy chains off, he took a bow, leaving for the next actor to appear for their act. While walking behind the curtain that sectioned the actors from the crowd, he noticed a tall man, with bangs covering the left side of his head, had bumped him in the shoulder.  
“Wish me luck,” he said, before emerging out onto the stage. Kenma nodded, before varnishing behind the curtain. Stopping, he turned around, noticing that he hadn’t seen the person before. He poked his head back through the curtain just in time for the announcer to introduce him.  
“Ladies and gentleman,” the voice sounded through the tent as the lights flashed off, all but the spotlight that hung over a large tank of water, and the bright light that hung over the announcer. “Give a welcome to our very own escapist, Kuroo Tetsurou!” Kenma’s eyes wandered over to the person who he previously saw. “Watch closely, he may be new to our circus, but he knows what he’s doing.” The announcer smirked, then flipped a switch, and the light that shown above him, had flicked of as well.  
The raven haired man, who had just finished getting chains strapped around him, climbed a small ladder. With assistance from a helper, he made it to the top. Flashing a smile Kenma thought was going to be his last, he fell into the water, and the assistants sealed the only way to get out. The escape began.

  
\-----

The chains were cold. The final click of the lock signaled that his act was to begin soon. His arms and legs, as well as his chest, were confined by chains, held together by strong locks. Sighing, he closed his eyes, and sank into the water, letting himself fully submerge.  
Kuroo’s fingers fumbled with the first lock that kept his arms pressed to his chest. The lock pattern was easy; certain areas of the lock could be messed with, and then the lock would unhinge. His fingers found the inside of the lock, and with a final thrust, it unlocked. He discarded it to the bottom of the tank, and with his arms free, he could move onto the next lock.

  
The lock the confined his legs was herder, and smaller. Air was becoming a problem, and he still had two locks left. Letting bubbles out of his mouth, he struggled through the lock. All part of the act, he thought, a smirk still present on his face. The clasp unhinged, letting his legs loose in the tank.  
The last lock was around his chest and shoulders, keeping him confined to the bottom of the tank. Murmurers sounded around him, though it was muffled by the glass barrier and water. Inside the lock, he found the opening, but the lack of air was getting to him. Curling his feet to his chest, he slowly sank, until his feet touched the floor. _All part of the act…_

The final air bubbles were sent from his mouth, and the crowd fell silent. Breaking the silence, a gasp was heard from behind the curtain, and then, once again, silence fell through the crowd like a fresh layer of snow covering a rustling forest. Kuroo’s eyes closed, his vision was getting blurrier anyways. The metal chain that confined him to the bottom of the cage felt cold, but the light above the tank was still on, and the announcer was still wearing the same smirk that he was from the start. \----- Is he dead? Kenma’s eyes widened in horror at the man, Kuroo, limp at the bottom of the tank. Looking around the cage for any signs of life, Kenma visibly relaxed when he saw Kuroo’s fingers still working on the lock tucked between his legs. Kenma could tell even by watching, that the ‘fake death’ trick was all part of the act. Sighing, he kept watching awaiting for the next move. The lock unclasped with a small click, and Kenma could see Kuroo open his eyes again, and uncurl from the ball he was in. His right foot touched the ground as he swam up to the top of the tank, moving his fingers to unclasp the lock. Kenma looked up at the clock, reading 7 minutes and 53 seconds. How can someone hold their breath that long? Kenma averted his eyes to see that the tank, that was previously captivating Kuroo, was now being pushed open by the man's arms.  
Sitting up on the platform, he shook his head, scattering water from his hair, looking up at the timer, that read 8 minutes and 3 seconds. Kuroo sighed, then stood onto the platform and bowed. Climbing off, while the assistants wheeled the tank behind another curtain, Kuroo walked to where Kenma was, who, seeing the unfamiliar face walk to him, ducked back behind the curtain. Looking around, Kenma tried to spot the man, however he seemed to have disappeared when he went behind the curtain.  
“Kenma!” Kenma’s eyes drifted to where the voice was coming. Looking down, he saw his choreographer, Yaku.

  
“Hey, Yaku,” Kenma met his gaze.

  
“Follow me,” he signaled for Kenma to follow, so he did. “I found your partner for our next show,” looking back, he realized that Kenma stopped.

Oh. Kenma already knew who it was.

\-----  
The lock sealing him in the tank was the easiest. It always was, just in case the escape artist was close to suffocating. It wouldn't be a problem for Kuroo, though. He was originally trained to be able to hold his breath for around 10 minutes. It sounded impossible, but the world record was around 22 minutes. The lock unclasped, and he pushed the seal open. Now sitting on the edge of the tank, Kuroo finally breathed for the first time in 8 minutes. Looking at the clock, he realized it took him an entire minute longer than it had previously taken him.

  
Starting to stand, he realized another actor looking at him through the curtain. He looked about a year younger than Kuroo, making him around 16 or 17. Grabbing a towel one of the assistants provided, he got of the platform and started walking to the blonde, after taking a bow. The crowds cheering gre distant once he walked behind the curtain.  
Wiping the remaining water from his face and clothes, he started towards the blonde. Assuming he was the other escape artist that his choreographer, Yaku, kept talking about, then he should probably talk to him about their next, and biggest show. Looking around, Kuroo spotted a tall, familiar figure, and decided to visit a certain lion trainer.  
“Hey, Lev!” Kuroo called as the boys head snapped up. Leaving the lion he was previously petting, he strided to where Kuroo was standing.

  
“Hey Kuroo,” he greeted, smiling. “How was your first performance for our circus?” He asked, stroking the lioness that bounded up to his side.

  
“It was fine, you guys bring a large crowd,” he responded, and Lev brightened. Lev was a demon, and Kuroo was sure. All performers in the circus were, including Kuroo. Being in the circus provides safety from hunters, or that's what Lev told him when he asked him to join.

  
“Lev?” Lev’s focus shifted from the lioness back to him. “Who’s the other escapist?”

  
“Kenma? He’s a demon as well,” he paused. “We all are.” Kuroo knew this, it was reassuring knowing that there were no humans or hunters in the circus. Hunters killed demons for sport, or because they thought demons were dangerous, which, unless people angered them, they weren’t.

  
“Yaku-san talks about him, he’s nice, but plays games a lot. He’s taller than Yaku-san, tho-” Lev was cut off by a small brunette, who had kicked the white haired teen to the ground. “Ow, Yaku-san!”

  
“Stop calling me short,” he hissed through gritted teeth. Kuroo recognized him as his choreographer for his last act, and next to him was the same blonde he had seen through the curtain. “Kenma, this is Kuroo, he’s going to be working with you, Lev, and I for our next show.”

  
Kuroo heard about the show, it was said to only be performed once a year, with smaller, lesser performances between the grand show. Some of the more experienced actors only went to some of the lesser shows, because they were practising for the larger shows, where more people attend. He heard about some of them, but forgot most of their names. A contortionist and aerial hoopist were the only ones he could remember.

  
“Nice to meet you,” he held his hand out to the blonde, he shook it lightly.

  
\-----

  
Kenma watched with his golden eyes as Yaku explained the routine. It looked complicated, and looked like a lot of effort. Looking next to him, he saw Kuroo listening closely to the given instructions, so Kenma refocused on Yaku.

  
But it didn't last long. Loud shrieks sounded through the training tent backstage, then followed by yelling.

  
This was not normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so please tell me what you think. Also, the ships and characters will all be in the next chapter. I'll post as soon as I can. (Title: Megurine Luka "Circus Monster")


	2. Bows and Flaming Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons learn that humans can tear people apart, and also bring people together. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Tsukishima meets a human.

“Let’s give him a chance!” A pink haired performer said. “He could do trapeze along with me and Mattsun!” The other male beside him, Matsukawa, smiled lazily and nodded.

“Yeah, Kageyama! It could be good seeing a new face,” an orange haired corde lisse chirped.

“Hinata, Boke!” Kageyama hissed at Hinata. “Remember what happened last time we let a human join?” He asked, his voice dropping to a more serious tone. Looking around, he noticed the group froze, and Kageyama’s crowd went silent

“What do you think, Tsukishima?” Hanamaki, the pink haired trapezist turned Tsukishima, one of the aerial hoopist with blonde hair and glasses.

“Don’t ask me,” he grunted, turning away from the crowd. “I couldn’t care less,” he finished, leaving the group behind.

“I think we should let him join,” a raven haired man with greyish blue eyes agreed.

“Akaashi, you agree with me?!” A white haired man, Bokuto, had yelled to him, and enclosed Akaashi in a tight embrace. “Yes Bokuto-san, now please release me.” He sighed as the arms around him fell. Mumbling a small ‘thanks,’ Akaashi turned his attention back to the performers. He turned back around, however, when he heard footsteps hit the floor behind him. “Should we tell Suga-san, though?” Akaashi whispered to Bokuto, noticing the steps sounding behind him were probably Suga’s.

“What's going on here?” A white haired man, Suga probably, greeted. He was followed by another man, the ringleader and tightrope walker, Daichi, who nodded as a his greeting.

“They want to let a human into the circus,” Kageyama sneered, but Suga’s smile made no effort to drop.

“Well, I think we should,” he added to Kageyama’s dismay. The pink haired one nudged his partner, Matsukawa, with a smile on his face. Matsukawa nudged him back, and beamed back at him, with his lazy smile.

“Suga,” Daichi led him, with a hand on his shoulder, “you remember what happened last time we let a human into the circus, right? I know how much it hurt you and the others, I don’t want that to happen again.”

“...Yeah,” Suga looked away from Daichi in a pained expression, tears filling his eyes. It was a horrible time, and Suga never wanted to remember what happened, or what the hunters took away from them.

Seeing this, Daichi pulled Suga into a reassuring hug. Even though Suga’s build wasn’t far from Daichi’s, it fit well with his arms wrapped around Suga. “You’re my best friend, and I never want to see you suffer again,” he confronted, but the term friend ate at them both.

_We could be so much more._

\-----

“You’re sure they’re not dating?” Kuroo chimed in, looking back where Suga and Daichi stood. Kenma followed behind him, golden orbs drifting to his fellow performers.

“From what I’ve heard, no,” Yaku replied. Apart from Daichi, Yaku was the closest to Suga, so they were pretty sure it was true. “Anyways, what were you all arguing about?” He asked, changing the topic.

“Oh, we’re thinking about letting a human into the circus,” Hinata exclaimed, “but we’re not sure whether we should or not,” he finished, glancing back to where Kageyama stood, glaring. From that statement, Lev and Kuroo were both taken aback by the statement.

“You two okay?” Akaashi asked, worry woven in his voice. “We heard what happened to you two with humans, but would it be okay if a human actually joined the circus?”

“Yeah, we’ll just have to be more cautious, right?” It was Lev who answered this time. Kuroo nodded, he was fine with a human joining, just as long as it’s either not a hunter, or doesn’t hurt anyone. But they were still going to take caution.

“Okay!” Hanamaki clapped, getting the attention of the other performers. “Then he’s accepted into our circus! Oh, I’m Hanamaki by the way!” He introduced himself, and everyone else did as well.

“One more thing,” Kuroo asked, “what happend to make you guys not want him in the circus?” Everyone shifted uncomfortably. An uncomfortable silence washed over them, only disrupted when Bokuto raised his voice.

\-----

_Ten years ago, when Suga was only 8, he was almost killed by hunters. Demons of his kind, or luck demons, were rare and good pay of brought dead. They were hard to kill when they were older, so finding one at a young age was not only an easy kill, but was also rarer than an adult luck demon, since they were highly protected by other demons._

_Suga sat, hugging his feet, and crying. He had bruises and cuts all over him, and his clothes were torn. His breath hitched in the dark alleyway where he sat, cold and tired. He had to get up, to keep running, because footsteps echoed behind him._

_The hunters had almost gotten him again, their arrows skimming him, or coming to a sudden halt and dropping to the floor. It seemed like a good idea, running into a dark alleyway, so that's what he did. Lucky for him, he escaped the hunters, and only their voices remained._

_“Where is he?” One asked, clearly aggravated with the situation._

_“Go find him, he has a lot of money on his head!” Another growled, and Suga could hear the draw of a pistol. Falling to the ground, he panted, hugging his feet again. The wounds stung, and he was terrified, shaking, and alone. Until he heard the calming sound of a female voice. “_

_Hello?” She called, and when Suga looked up at her, she ran to him. “Hey, are you okay?” She offered her hand shyly, and Suga took it. “I’m Kiyoko, Kiyoko Shimizu.”_

_“I-I’m Suga, Sugawara Koushi” he stammered, wobbling on his feet. “Thanks for helping me up.” “No problem, I know a place where we can get you cleaned up,” she said, looking away, but still facing Suga. “Lets go.”_

_Suga nodded, and followed her out of the alleyway, and away from the hunters. They walked for a while, and Kiyoko had given him herjacket so he wouldn’t be so cold. Wrapping it around his shoulders, they made their way through town, occasionally receiving glances from bypassers. He knew why, some people could tell a demon from a human just by looking at them. From what it looked like, however, it seemed like Kiyoko couldn’t._

_They seemed to arrive at a huge tent, and inside, he could feel the presence of other demons._

_\---_

_“Kiyoko, who are these people?” Suga whispered to her. She was the same age as him, so he didn’t have to bend down to speak in her ear._

_“They’re friends of mine, all of them are orphans. Like you, right?” He paused before answering, then nodded. She smiled back at him. “Would you like to stay with them?” She whispered, seeing all eyes were still on her arrival._

_“...Yeah,” he stuttered, but flinched when two figures started running to them._

_“Kiyoko! You came to visit us!” She nodded at a boy, who spoke first. He looked around a year younger than Suga and Kiyoko, and a tuff of his brown hair was dyed blonde._

_“I found him,” he stepped backwards revealing Suga, “in an alleyway, and was wondering if you could take him in,” she asked in a shyer tone._

_“Anything for you, Kiyoko!” The bald one beside him chided. “Right Noya?” The one that was previously spoken to, Noya, nodded vigorously._

_“Ennoshita, let's go take him to Ukai,” he howled, walking to another boys side and beckoning for Suga to follow. Moving away from Kiyoko, he shuffled to follow the other two, Ennoshita and Taneka, he thought, catching their names in the previous conversation._

_“So,” Ennoshita, who looked the same age as Tanaka and Noya, started. “What happened to you? Are you okay?” He looked behind him, where Suga was following._

_“Yeah dude, you look pretty beat up.” He said, stopping to lift a curtain that led outside, where Suga stopped. They turned to face him._

_“It’s nothing,” his voice quavered, but he continued speaking. “Hunters track demons like me down for money,” he paused. “And sport.” The two other boys flinched._

_“You were hunted,” Ennoshita asked, “and didn’t die?”_

_“We were hunted and didn’t die, why are you making a big deal out of this?” Taneka asked, and Suga could see a light dusting of pink fall over his cheeks._

_“Luck demons are extremely rare, so they have a higher price,” Ennoshita explained, “that’s w-” Ennoshita was cut off by Tanaka, who was now yelling._

_“Holy crap! You’re a luck demon?” He yelled, drawing the attention by some of the other performers. “That's so cool, dude.” Suga nodded, “okay, but how did you know?” He asked, turning his attention to Ennoshita._

_“He can tell what type of demon someone is by looking at them. Cool, huh?” He said proudly, and Suga saw lighter shades of red erupt on their cheeks._

_“It’s not that cool, lets just go visit Ukai.” He sighed, clearly fighting the blush._

_\---_

_“Yeah, sure. He can join, just find him a skill.” Ukai said, motining for them to leave with his hand. “The girl can to, she'd been here enough. Now, go!” He grunted, and the group of three left the building. Taneka bounded after Kiyoko to go tell her that she could join, if she wanted, and Ennoshita and Suga went to find an act for their performances. Going out to where other performers, all around their aga, Suga noticed, they stopped near a large trapeze platform. Climbing up the steps that led to the top, Suga saw two other kids his age, one with pink hair, the other with curly black hair. Above them, hanging from metal poles, hung four bars._

_“What’s this?” Suga asked, touching the bar that hung from thickly woven ropes._

_“It’s trapeze, watch Matsukawa and Hanamaki.” He said, watching as the the pink haired boy waved, before stepping off the platform, only hanging by the bar._

_Matsukawa waved lazily, before pushing the bar in front of him and stepping off, leaving him to freefall. Hanamaki, swinging to a longer bar below him, latched onto it with the back of his knees, letting go of the bar he was on. Now swinging the other way on a longer rope, he grabbed Matsukawa by the wrists as the both swung. Now, Matsukawa let go, and was now swinging to where Suga and Ennoshita were standing. Landing on his feet, Matsukawa looked back to Hanamaki._

_“Mattsun,” he sighed. “I’m stuck.” He was hanging on the bar, his thighs touching his calves, and was indeed stuck. “Okay, I’ll go help you down. Let me get Asahi.” He climbed down the steps, with Suga and Ennoshita following._

_“Asahi?” Suga asked. “Yeah, him,Tanaka, Nishinoya and I are acrobats. What do you think about trapeze?” He looked back at Suga, who shook his head. “Okay, let's go see Noya and Tanaka for acrobatics.”_

 

_It took awhile, but they finally settled on throwing knives, since Suga had hit every target. Maybe it was because he was a luck demon, or he had talent, but Suga stuck with knife throwing. It was probably dangerous for an 8 year-old to be throwing knives, but it was almost impossible to kill a luck demon, so the chances were extremely thin of one hurting themselves._

_“Thanks for helping me find an act,” he beamed, still clutching a knife._

_“It’s no problem, really,” he smiled. “I should get back to practice before Tanaka and Nishinoya kill each other, or Asahi.”_

_“Before you go, can I ask what kind of demons you are?” He hesitated to ask, but it would be better to know than to not._

_“Yeah,” he paused, gathering his thoughts. “Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi and I are crow demons, like Tengus and we could be considered one, without wings. Kenma, you haven’t met him, is a Bakeneko, so he can shapeshift into a cat, Matsukawa and Hanamaki are Onmyoji, their basicly humans, but poses demon abilities, I forgot what they are, though. Yaku, you haven't met him either, is a type of Nekomata, a cat yokai, but without the ears and tail, Bokuto is a Tengu, and so is Akaashi. Ukai is a Daitengu, and Daichi, you haven't met him either, is a Karasu-tengu, a crow tengu, almost like Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi and I. Tsukishima, haven't met him either, is a Kodama.” He paused. “That's all I can remember for now.” “Some of them are Yokai, right?” Suga asked while Ennoshita turned around again. “Yeah, but they can be put in the class of demon, based from their abilities. Good luck Suga! I’ll see you later!”_

_“Bye, Ennoshita,” he waved, before going to practice his act._

_\---_

_“Woah, you can do that blindfolded?” Daichi asked a boy with wispy ashen hair, who was throwing knives on targets, blindfolded. Looking around, he could see that the targets all had knives lodged in the center of them. “Oh,” the boy said, lifting the blindfold from his face. “Yeah, it's easy.”_

_Daichi hummed. “You must be that new luck demon, or something! I’m Daichi, a Karasu-tengu.” He held out his hand, and the ashen-blonde took it._

_“Sugawara, you can call me Suga, though, Daichi.” He beamed, and Daichi could feel his face heating. “It’s nice meeting you.”_

_“You as well, I’ll see you around!” Daichi waved a goodbye, and Suga did the same to him, before pulling the blindfold over his head and throwing the knives once again._

 

_After that, Daichi came to where Suga was practicing everyday, for the next 9 years._

_\---_

_Daichi and Suga were talking one day, when they heard a girls yelling in the tent. Getting up, the two 17 year-olds walked over to the sound._

_“Leave me alone, you monsters!” A black haired girl yelled, clutching a knife by her side._

_“Kiyoko, hey, what's wrong?” Suga yelled, running over to where Kiyoko stood._

_“Don’t go near me, you monsters! You’re all monsters,” she screamed, her voice breaking._

_“Kiyoko, wha-” Suga reached out, but Kiyoko silenced him by slicing his arm with her blade. Hissing, he fell to the floor. It burned._

_“You freak! You’re all demons, the kind that killed my father!” She snapped, dropping the knife before turning around. “I don’t want to be in this stupid circus anymore,” she stormed off, dropping the knife. “Never go near me again.” With the final statement, she left, leaving a crippled Suga to the floor._

\-----

“The knife was enchanted,” Akaashi said, voice starting to waver. “It can harm any type of demon and yokai, if wielded right. Kiyoko’s father was one of the best hunters in the country, so he must’ve taught her.”

“If you look at his left arm, you can still see the scar, around with burn marks around it.” Hanamaki sighed. “It was really bad when he first got it.”

“It’s not really her fault, though. No one told her we were demons,” Kageyama added.

“Anyways, the story’s sad. But we’re safe from hunters, so you don’t really have to worry about them. As long as the new human doesn’t harm anyone, we should be fine,” Yaku asserted. “But I’ve been meaning to ask, what kind of demons are you?” The Nekomata asked.

“I’m a Kasha, though I don’t cary corpse like they do in other places. That’s just gross.” Kuroo shuddered. It was not something he wanted to do.

“And you?” Kenma turned to Lev.

“I’m a Komainu,” Lev grinned. Komainu were not common, and hard to come across in most areas of the world, and were pretty hard to hunt, being protected by lions.

“Cool,” Matsukawa smiled and pet the lion that was brushing against his calf. “But does anyone know where Tsukishima went?”

\-----

If they wanted to let a human join the circus, than they should. Tsukishima couldn’t care less. It wasn’t like a human could do any good for the circus anyways. They don’t have attributes that could be of any use to the circus, like extreme luck, or even shapeshifting.

Sighing, he turned the corner to get to where the rooms are. Stopping, he looked around, hearing the sound of clinking objects and tired breaths. Inside a smaller tent, he saw a freckled boy, around his age, holding onto two metal poles with his hands, and his feet hanging above him, with a bow and arrow in his toes. He looked like he was going to snap in half, because his back moved and bended the opposite direction than it should. Drawing back the string with one of his feet, he released, sending the arrow flying to the target, hitting it.

His arms shook, as he dropped the bow and arrow. Finally, his back moved in the direction that it should as he got down from the two poles. Still panting, he looked around the room, catching eyes with the blonde.

Stepping back, he looked like a deer in headlights. He had wide, doe-like eyes and freckles scattered all over his cheeks. He looked 5 minutes away from a panic attack.

“Ah, umm, sorry..?” He trembled, saying the first thing that came into his mind. Tsukishima looked looked at him like he was mad. _Why is he sorry?_

“Yeah, okay,” he growled, playing along like he knew what was going on. “What are you doing here, anyways, you human?” He sneered, looking at the boy. He was scrawny, but looked pretty flexible from the trick Tsukishima saw.

“I was asked to join while I was practicing.” He said confidently, through his trembling hands said otherwise about his tone.

“Who found you, and where?” Tsukishima sighed. “A pink haired guy, and at a park.” The boy replied.

“Hanamaki,” he spat. “Why don’t you go back home with your human family?” He snickered, and by the looks of it, he looked like he didn’t have one.

“I can’t,” he replied, and his expression turned dark.

“And why is that?” He sighed, the boy looked like he about to cry. His hands and legs trembled more as he struggled to hold back tears.

“I-” He stammered, lifting his head. “I just can't.” When he lifted his head, Tsukishima could see purple marks around his neck.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Taking pity on the boy, Tsukishima sighed. “Okay, just don’t get in anyone's way.” Taking his leave, he turned around and started walking to the door.

“Hey, wait a second!” The boy called behind him. “Can you stop for a minute? I’m already really tired.” He wheezed, running to where Tsukishima was walking away from the boy and to the rooms.

Tsukishima stopped, turning around and waiting to see what the boy had to say.

“Hey,” he panted, with his hands on his knees. “I never got your name.” Looking back up at

Tsukishima, he held out his hand, which Tsukishima hesitantly took. “I’m Tsukishima,” he said in a low voice. The boy, looking back up at him, smiled, and for some reason, Tsukishima felt his stomach lurch.

“Tsukki,” He said. Tsukishima cringed at the nickname, however he made no objection to it. “Nice to meet you! I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're introduced to our characters. It's a slow burn from here on out.   
> Writing Yama's act was really hard XD


	3. Arialists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi learns to fly, and Akaashi suffers a through storm.
> 
> I also have no idea how to write angst and slow burns.

“Yaku-san! Come check this out!” Lev called to Yaku, who unwillingly followed the tall Komainu.

 

“Yes Lev, what it it?” Yaku sighed. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy being paired with Lev for the show, he didn’t mind it, really. But the thing that bugged him most was Lev calling him short. He didn’t mind his height, but it was annoying having a giant remind him about it.

 

Somehow, though, Lev taught one of his lions to jump up and touch his hand. When it’s furry claw brushed his, Lev beamed, and reached into his pocket. Yaku noticed that in Lev’s pocket, Lev kept in plastic bag, and in it, raw chicken.

 

_Who keeps raw chicken in their pocket?_

 

“That's very cool Lev, but I’m going to go find Kuroo now. Also,” Yaku was cut off by a lion knocking him to knees. “Please keep your lions from tackling me,” Yaku groaned as he got up.

 

“Okay Yaku-san! I’ll see you later!” Lev bounded off to his lions again, holding more raw chicken.

 

_What._

 

\-----

 

“When your in the air, me and Mattsun will catch you, so don’t worry!” Hanamaki chuckled. “Even if we don’t we have the safety net up!”

 

Hanamaki was waiting on the platform while Matsukawa rocked on a bar, holding onto it with the backs of his knees. He looked up at them, and Hanamaki flashed him a smile, before turning back to the person he was talking to. Yamaguchi stood next to him, unsure what to do next.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, then you can watch us!” He clapped the freckled boy on the back.

 

“Umm, I can try, but I’m only really good at flexibility.” He stammered, hoping that this was a good decision. “Okay then! Grab that bar please.” Yamaguchi did so, oblivious of what would would happen next. “Okay, I’m gonna push you now! Be ready, Mattsun!”

 

“Wha-?” Tightening his grip on the bar by reflex, he was shoved of the platform. Hanamaki jumped from the platform, threading his feet around the ropes. So his arms would be free. Yamaguchi’s eyes shut, but they shot open when hands curled around his ankles.

 

“You may want to let go now,” Matsukawa sighed, tightening his grip. Yamaguchi did as he was told. “Okay, now when I swing you up, grab that bar.” Stretching his back, Matsukawa lifted Yamaguchi into the air, who, like instructed, grabbed the bar.

 

“Now,” Hanamaki called. “I’m gonna get you, so be ready!” Hanamaki’s fingers curled around his ankles, and Yamaguchi fell once again, only being held by Hanamaki. “Okay, I’m gonna drop you off at the platform.” Once he was swinging towards the platform, Yamaguchi was released, and sent to the platform. Sprawled out on the platform, Yamaguchi groaned, looking down when a familiar voice filled his ears.

 

“Pfft,” Tsukishima mocked, looking up where Yamaguchi lay. “At least your not in their situation,” he nodded over to where Hanamaki and Matsukawa were hanging on their bars, stuck in the air.

 

“We’re stuck,” Matsukawa called from where him and Hanamaki hung, grasping to their bars for dear life.

 

“Tsukishima, you could at least get Asahi or something for us!” Hanamaki whined from where he hung. “Nah,” Tsukishima huffed, turning around and leaving the two hanging .

 

_Salty._

 

\-----

 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto ran to where Akaashi was perched on an aerial hoop. “Are you okay? I heard crying and came to see if you were okay!”

 

“I’m okay, Bokuto-san, It wasn’t me,” he lied, but Bokuto seemed to buy it. The ring was high enough that Bokuto couldn't see his red eyes, or the dried tears that trailed across his cheeks.

 

Looking deflated, Bokuto looked to his feet. “Okay Akaashi, I’ll see you later. Call me if you need me,” a looking back at Akaashi, he gave a hollow smile.

 

“Okay, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighed, climbing slowly off the hoop once Bokuto left. Shuddering, he walked out from the tent, and to his apartment.

 

\-----

 

_It smelled heavily of smoke and alcohol. Shattered glass was scattered around the couch when Akaashi arrived the day before. Looking around, Akaashi noticed that for once, no one was home._

 

_Opening the fridge, he snaked his hand around the alcohol, grabbing a piece of bread. Sitting down on the couch, moving glass with his foot, he turned his TV on. Flipping the channel, he decided on the news, leaning back and eating his claimed food._

 

_That’s when the door unlocked. “Akaashi,” a voice growled. “What did I tell you about eating my food?”_

 

_“It’s a piece of bread, that I bought.” He shifted on the couch, looking the newcomer in the eye. “Akaashi,” he growled._

 

_Shit._

 

\-----

 

Stopping on his way to the apartment, Akaashi held his wrist. There were purple and black splotches splayed across his arm and chest, which was why he stuck to wearing a long sleeved shirt or sweatshirt, though he could blame it on the cold climate.

 

_I don’t want to go back._

 

He turned around, walking back the way he came. Pulling his hood around his neck and over his head and sliding the sleeves down, covering his bruised knuckles, he made his way back down to the tent. Rain started drizzling by the time he arrived at the tent.

 

Stepping behind the large curtain, he made his way back outside, to where the rooms were. All the rooms were taken, some shared by two people, but Akaashi was willing to share with someone for a couple nights.

 

The rain was pouring when Akaashi made his way to one of the rooms. Knocking on the door, he waited. The downpour picked up, and wind blew more water into his drenched face. Knocking again, he tried the doorknob. He opened it and Akaashi stepped inside, letting the warmth engulf him. Lightning crashed through the window and Akaashi nearly jumped, letting a squeaking noise escape his lips. Shivering, he grabbed a blanket from the bed, and slumped down in a corner.

 

Akaashi hated loud noises. Storms and thunder were no exception. The door opened, revealing Bokuto, unwrapping bandages from his knuckles, his back turned to Akaashi. His hair was down and wet from the rain, and his shirt was wet, sticking to his back. Sighing, he made his way to the mini fridge that rested underneath a counter. He grabbed an icepack and wrapped it in a towel. Akaashi could see his face now. He had a cut along his cheek and across his arm. His knuckles were red, and he winced when he bent them to pick the ice up.

 

Putting the ice on his face, he turned around, his golden orbs slowly taking in his room, catching eyes with Akaashi. Dropping his ice, he gaped, starting to run to where Akaashi shivered on the floor.

 

“Akaashi, you’re soaked! Do you need a fresh pair of clothes?” Bokuto dropped to his knees, looking Akaashi over.

 

“Bokuto-san, I’m okay. I just need a place to stay for a couple of nights.” Akaashi paused, then opened his mouth to speak, though he was cut off by Bokuto’s concerned voice.

 

“You can stay here with me, Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed. I have a bunk bed so you can sleep on one of the bunks!” Akaashi looked over to the bed and realized that there was another bed raised on the one he had seen.

 

“Is that really okay, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi quavered. “Of course! But,” he glanced to where Akaashi was dripping wet, and shaking.

 

“Do you want a shower,” he paused. “And you should really get some cry clothes.” 

 

Akaashi nodded.

 

\-----

 

Thunder roared and lightning split the sky in two. Akaashi shuddered and shook as light filled the dark room. Akaashi was in the top bunk, while Bokuto occupied the bottom. He knocked on the bed frame, clearly hearing Akaashi’s shuddering breaths.

 

“You okay, Akaashi?” Bokuto questioned, clearly worried. “I’m alright,” Akaashi sighed. His apartment was noise cancelling, so he wouldn’t have to worry about the storm, whereas here, he would have to get through the storm, alone.

 

Well, not completely alone. At his apartment, however, he had _him_. Akaashi didn’t want to go back.

 

\-----

 

“Hinata, Boke, your gonna fall!” Kageyama called to Hinata, who was indeed, going to fall off the rope he was holding onto.

 

“Kageyama, I’m not going to fa-” He falling from the rope and landed with a thud. Kageyama sighed.

 

“Whatever, dumbass. I’m leaving.” He grunted, getting up to leave. “We can practice later.”

 

“Kageyama, wha, hey! Don’t leave me!” Hinata called, receiving a distant ‘no, it’s night, raining and I’m tired,’ from Kageyama. Pushing himself from the ground, he climbed back on the rope. Jumping up, he threaded his arm through the rope, heaving himself off the ground. Taking a firm grip on the rope, he tangled his feet in it.

 

Hinata dropped, finally catching himself before hitting the ground. Kagayama sighed from where he was watching. He left while the small redhead was congratulating himself.

 

He felt a small smile appear on his face.

 

\-----

 

“Bokuto-san,” Bokuto turned on the bed, so he was on his back, facing upwards to the bunk Akaashi was resting on. “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you hurt?” Akaashi asked.

 

“Oh, um…” Bokuto hummed, gathering his thoughts. “Kuroo and I saw Kenma, he was walking into an alleyway with his PSP, and then he found some hunters. Me and Kuroo had to go in and get him, but we ended up getting hurt in the process.”

 

Akaashi hummed. “Night, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi smiled, turning to his side. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

 

“It’s no big deal, Akaashi. Night,” he said, pulling the covers over his shoulders as he fell asleep. Akaashi, however, couldn’t. Getting only about an hour asleep, Akaashi’s mind was racing with thoughts and fears. He shook as lightning boomed, though his thoughts always traced back to his apartment.

 

\-----

 

“Asahi! Let’s walk to our rooms together!” Nishinoya called over to Asahi over the sound of the rain. His smile was wide when Asahi looked down on him.

 

“Oh, um, okay,” Asahi returned a small smile before joining Noya to walk back to their rooms. They were getting soaked, though neither really cared. They were used to the heavy storms that came around these areas.

 

“Asahi, I’m tired,” Noya groaned, falling into step beside the taller crow demon, occasionally splashing in puddles.

 

“Me too,” Asahi sighed, grabbing a small key from his pocket, and Noya did the same. Fumbling with it, he turned it as the door unlocked. Asahi waved to Noya before stepping inside his room. Sighing, he sat down on his bed, grabbing a towel to dry his damp hair with. They had a long day of practice tomorrow, and Asahi was tired. After changing his wet clothes for dry ones, Asahi collapsed on his bed, drifting into well needed sleep.

 

\-----

 

“Tanaka, the rooms are this way,” Ennoshita called, stopping from where he was beginning to walk.

 

“Yeah, one second Ennoshita.” He crouched down, mumbling some words as he reached inside a bush. “I have to get something.”

 

“It’s pouring, what could you possibly need in a bush?” Ennoshita sighed, putting his hood over his head. Grunting, he walked over to where Tanaka was crouched near a muddy bush.

 

“Come on, gotcha!” He hollered, cradling a small, damp ball of fur in his arms.

 

“Ennoshita, she’s all wet, lets take her back to our room.” He said, then confronted the shaking kitten by running his hand over her matted fur, smoothening it out. Ennoshita sighed again, but he nodded at he continued to their shared room.

 

“Where did you find her?” He asked, arriving at their door. Turning the key in it’s lock, he stepping inside.

 

“In that bush, I literally just found her.” He set a towel down and started to rub the mud and water from the small cat’s fur.

 

“Huh? You didn’t find her earlier or something? You _just_ found her?” “Yeah, she was meowing pretty loud, I’m surprised you didn’t hear her.”

 

Tanaka smiled as he pet the small cat dry. “Can she stay here for a while so she can get better?” The cat sneezed, as if it knew that they were talking about her.

 

“Fine, but don’t let Ukai find out, or he’ll kill us,” Ennoshita warned, before getting a bowl of water and setting it down. “

 

Yeah, alright, I can do that!” Tanaka gleamed, petting the cat once more, before climbing into his bunk and curling around the small cat. “Okay,” he climbed the ladder, climbing into his own bunk. Drawing the blanket closer to him, Ennoshita fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Circus Monsters will be on a week long break so I can work on a My Hero Academia fic.


End file.
